Someone Like Me
by drivingtheminsane
Summary: Lara had run away from something, but will it all come back with her new neighbour  and maybe more , Dougie?
1. Info

Name: Larissa Knight

Nicknames: Larz, Ari

Height: 5'6"

Age: 18

Hair Colour: Black, with red highlights

Eye colour: brown, almost black

Piercings: Two, on both ears

Story: You're from India, but you moved to New Zealand when you were 5, and you lived there till you were 15. Then you moved back to India. You've still got all you Kiwi mannerisms, accent and all. You're going to England for an internship in Fashion Design, and you're going with your best friend Jessica. You both will work in the same company, High Road. You're really extroverted, hyper and crazy, but you can be shy around new people. Oh, and you also wear contacts!

Likes: Fashion, Music (especially Blink-182), Sports(Board sports, Soccer, Cricket, Netball),Writing, Art

And now for your best friend…

Name: Jessica Sanders

Nicknames: Jess

Height: 5'7"

Age: 18

Hair Colour: Brown, with blonde highlights

Eye Colour: Greyish-Green

Piercings: Two on both ears, and one more on her left.

Story: She's Lara's best friend since Lara moved to India. She was born in India, but is American by ethnicity. She goes to America every year, and so still has all her accent, mannerisms etc. She got a job in high Road as a lyricist, as her writing is really good (and some artists don't write their own lyrics). She's quite introverted, but really crazy and hyper with friends.

Likes: Writing, Music (especially Simple Plan), Sports( All, really), Art

(Note: High Road is a record company, who also has a fashion line. That's why you're working there with Jessica.)

By the way, you guys haven't heard of McFLY, ok?

I'm guessing we all know the McFLY boys!

For the convenience of my writing, they still live together, and we'll just make Dougie 18 as well. This makes Danny 19, and Tom and Harry 20. Anything you think is in asteriks

ENJOYYY!


	2. A New Life

"Bye Dad, Mum! We'll be fine, don't worry!" I yelled out as we got onto the plane. But I wasn't so sure myself. I mean, how creepy is it going to a whole new country, and working? I guess Jess could sense my uneasiness, so she suggested that I listen to music as soon as I got on the plane, which I did. It's strange, music is the only thing that ever calms me down, and Jess knows it very well.

As we took our seats, I could feel that I wasn't the only nervous one there. Even Jess was, but she wouldn't let it on. So I turned on my I-pod and started playing songs. 'Hit Or Miss' by New Found Glory blared on. But somehow, the tension still wouldn't go down. That is, until the air hostess came around bringing packs of peanuts. Now, Jess and I both hate peanuts, but they have a special quality: they are very good to throw.

So, I opened my pack, and started throwing them at Jess, who opened her own pack and started throwing them back at me. Soon, we were throwing them at random people, and ducking down to hide as they turned around to see who was targeting them. But I was really tired, for some reason and soon fell asleep.

The next thing, I was being shaken violently by Jess

"WAKE UP. WE'RE ALMOST there!"

"Mmpfh"

"GET UP!"

"Just five more minutes, Mom"

"I'm not your mom!" and with that, she kicked me

"Ow" I retorted

"Serves you right" she replied. "Now tie up your seat belt, and get ready"

"I hate you"

FF ½ hour later

"Wow, this is big. Pinch me, is this real?" I asked Jess

"Man, our parents really care about us, if they're gonna give us a two storied house on our own!" She replied.

"I can't believe they trusted us!"

"Me, yeah, but you, now that's a bit hard to understand."

"Hey!"

Just then, a truck came trundling down the road. "It's our stuff!" cried Jess "Woot!" I yelled.

*Our stuff are here! Our stuff are here! I missed them!*

"I just realised", said Jess, "We only have one neighbour, 'cuz we're at the end of the cul de sac."

I looked at the house next to us. "Cool, I like meeting new people! And they have a cute-as Mini!" I replied, pointing at the Blue Mini in their driveway.

"You can meet them tomorrow, and tell me all about them. But now, I guess we should unload and unpack" said Jess. We went inside.

~x~ inside the next house (which just happens to be their house *gasp* ) ~x~

"Mate, they're girls" yelled Harry, "Not some old couple like you said, Tom"

"Well, I was just hoping for the worst" replied Tom "how many?"

"Two, I think" replied Harry. "And they got loads of stuff"

Tom went up to the window. He could only see the back of two girls standing there. The taller one was directing the movers, while the shorter one was shaking her head to the music she was listening.

"Don't tell me two girls are going to live alone in a two storied house?" he asked Harry

"Why not? Four guys live in a three storied house"

"Yeah, but we work together"

"They might too. By the way, what do you think that is? It kinda looks like a dead body, don't you think?" asked Harry

"Dude, they're, like, rugs!" said Tom, laughing. Then, they started playing on their PS3.

FF ½ an hour later:

~x~ back at our house ~x~

The movers are gone, so we might as well move in the other stuff ourselves. They're light anyway" I said thoughtfully.

"Not I, said the wolf" replied Jess. "This wolf didn't sleep in the plane, so it's tired"

I stuck my tongue out at her and trudged outside...

*cliffhanger*


	3. That Guy Wearing MacBeth

I picked up a particularly tiny, but jam-packed box, which had hardly any space to hold onto it. I turned around and bumped into a stranger, and dropped the box.

"Oh, " I muttered, as I went to pick up all the things that had spilled out of the box, when I noticed that the stranger was wearing Macbeth shoes (in case you don't know, Macbeth is a shoes company owned by Tom DeLonge from Blink-182), and then I looked up to see the owner of these amazing pair of shoes. I saw a young guy, about my age, probably, with blond hair peeking out from under his beanie and blue eyes, wearing glasses. It kinda struck me funny, as he was dressed all skater, but wore glasses. Not that there's anything bad about it, it's just…a first, you know, all sporty and wearing glasses, for me.

*Great. Now I was even rambling to MYSELF!*

Then he bent down, and started helping me pick up all the things I dropped, which happened to be all my clothing designs. "I'm so sorry – "I started off, but he cut me off with a smile and an "It's ok"

"No, I mean it. It was my fault"

"It's fine, really" he replied, "Are you moving here?"

"Yeah"

"Cool. I, uh, live right next door" and he pointed to the house with the Mini.

"Oh, the one with the Mini?" I asked

"Yeah. It's my friend's"

"It's really cute. I like cars like that." I replied "Oh, by the way, so stupid of me. I'm Dougie" he said, sticking out a hand, rather timidly.

"And I'm –"I started, but suddenly, I heard Jess call my name:

"LARA!"

"-Lara" I finished off. "And I'm really sorry, but I gotta go now, since my friend's just, I guess too lonely without me. But since we're neighbours, I'm sure we'll see a lot more of each other"

"I hope so" replied Dougie, as we both stood up and he handed me the diaries he had picked up

"Oh, and just, by the way, I love those shoes" I said with a smile. He just turned red, muttered what I think was a 'thanks'.

~x~ Back inside ~x~

"What took so long?" asked Jess as I entered.

"I met one of our neighbours" I replied casually.

"Guy or girl?" She asked

"Guy"

"Older, younger, or our age?"

"Our age"

"That's good, right? We can ask them about what to do here and all"

"I guess"

"So, that Mini is his?"

"Nah. It belongs to his friend, he said"

"What's his name?"

"Dougie" I replied with a smile.

"Anything else interesting?"

"His shoes were awesome"

"Shoes? Oh…..great, don't tell me you like him?"

"What?" I asked innocently

"I know you. You only notice shoes of people you like." I just smiled.

"Is he cute?" she asked. I nodded. A grin crept across her face.

"But" I protested" I only just met him. He may be an arse, for all we know. But he was cute"

~x~ In the McFLY Mansion ~x~

"Dude, we got neighbours" yelled Dougie as he entered the house.

"We know" replied Tom and Harry at the same time.

"Wow, just 'cause Dougie and I were away for an hour, doesn't mean we don't get told anything" yelled a voice from above.

"That's why you don't ditch us anywhere, Danny" replied Harry.

"Who are they?" asked Danny as he came down the stairs.

"Two girls" replied Tom.

"Do we know anything else about them?" enquired Danny.

"Nope, we just saw them" said Tom

"Yeah. One's called Lara. She's got red streaks in her hair. Likes Minis, and is a really good fashion designer" spoke Dougie.

"Wow, how'd you find out so much?" asked Tom as he concentrated the game he and Harry were playing.

"I bumped into her, and she was carrying this box, which she dropped. It was full of fashion designs. Then she told me her name. I told her I lived here, and she asked if it's the one with the Mini. Then she said she liked them. That's all"

"How did you know that she drew those designs?" asked Harry sceptically

"'Cause it had her name at the bottom" replied Dougie off-handedly.

"Cool, I like new neighbours. Let's go meet them!" said Danny

"Yeah, let's go!" yelled Dougie.

"Woah, wait! Dougie, why are you so interested? Whenever we meet new people, you're always the last one to go" said Tom, finally looking up from the game.

"Umm, nothing. Just curious, I guess" replied Dougie, going all red in the face.

"Mate, you're never curious" replied Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Is she cute or hot?" asked Danny randomly. Dougie just blushed more furiously. Then, Danny, Tom and Harry started laughing really hard, and Tom said: "Awww, 'lil Doug fancies someone!"


	4. DON'T SAY THE 'B' WORD!

~x~ the next day ~x~

I'm an early riser, whereas Jess is absolutely not. So, I woke up early, despite jet-lag, and started making breakfast.

*wow, this fridge's stocked! Feast time!*

Suddenly, the door-bell rang. I looked at the clock; it was 9:30.

*9:30 already?*

So, I go and open the door. Four guys were standing there. One had longish brown hair that was curly. The one behind him had short blond hair. Then, beside the blond one, was another taller guy, with short brown hair, and behind the whole lot stood Dougie.

"Umm, hi", spoke the guy with the curly hair. "You just moved in, I guess. We're your neighbours, just the house with the Mini, like you said". I shot a look at Dougie, who was just starting to turn pinkish now. Obviously, he had told everyone about us meeting.

*I wonder what else he said?*

"Oh, yeah. Uh, why don't you guys come in?"

"Sure", they all replied, except for Dougie, and entered.

"Ok, before we forget, I'm Danny" said the curly haired guy, "This one's Tom" he said, pointing to the blond one, and pointing to the tallest dude, he said "And this is Harry"

"And I know Dougie" I finished off for him. "I'm just making breakfast, do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks, we've had" said Harry.

"So, if you don't mind, where did you stay before? Your accent's different, I noticed" spoke Tom.

"I lived in India" I replied.

"Are you Indian?' asked Danny.

"Yeah, but I lived most of my life in New Zealand. Do I not look very Indian?" I asked. Danny shook his head. "Well, that's probably 'cuz I'm Anglo-Indian. Some of my ancestors were British. What do I look?"

"Hispanic, maybe"

"Are you here alone?" asked Harry tactfully.

"No" I replied, "My best friend Jess is also here with me. We actually came here on, like, glorified, holiday jobs. If they like us we stay"

"Where do you work" asked Tom

"Uh, this place called High Road. Have you heard of it?" All four looked up at me.

"Yeah, we work there" said Danny.

"That's awesome! Now we actually know someone there! What do you guys work as? I'm in fashion design"

Finally Dougie spoke. "We're like, assistants, to bands there. When they're recording, we help them". Harry and Danny shot him bewildered looks, while Tom tried to suppress a smile.

Suddenly, Jess came down, yelling "I'm H.U.N.G.R.Y!", and stopped when she saw four people sitting there, trying to not laugh. She blushed, all the more, when she saw Danny there though. I introduced her to everyone, and we started chatting. Well, Danny, Harry and I were, and Tom and Jess were. Dougie just kinda sat there, and I wondered if he's always this quiet, but out loud.

"Quiet, yeah. But this quiet, not really" laughed Harry. Suddenly, I noticed that Dougie's eyes weren't blue but grey and he wasn't wearing glasses.

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked Dougie.

"Yeah" he replied.

"So do I! But I wear naturals, and you look good with grey"

He blushed again, but recovered faster this time.

"But you don't blink very often. You know, some have this really annoying habit of -" commented Harry.

All of a sudden Jess yelled out "DON'T SAY THE 'B' WORD!", cutting him off.

"What's the 'b' word?" asked Danny.

"Blink-182. She's obsessed with them" whispered Jess, and then Tom, Danny and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You can't be a bigger fan than Dougie here" said Tom

"Yeah, you should see his room and all the posters" spoke Danny

*Another Blink fan!*

"I got their DVDs and all. I can lend them to you, if you want, if you don't have them and all" said Dougie quietly.

"Serious?" I screamed, while jumping on the sofa. "Let's go NOW!"

Dougie laughed.

"Oi, Tom!" said Harry "We gotta do some work, at the studio, and we're late!"

"True" muttered Tom. "Um, it was really nice meeting you Lara and Jess"

"And we are so thankful you aren't an old couple" yelled Danny.

"I get you" I replied "I have that nightmare sometimes" We all laughed.

So, we were left with just Danny and Dougie. We all randomly started talking about London, and what we can do here.

"We can take you around London tomorrow, if you want, 'cause it's our off-day" offered Danny.

"That'd be awesome!" replied Jess. "But as long as I get to see all EPL matches, I'm good"

"You like football?" asked Danny.

"If you mean soccer, then yes" replied Jess smugly. Then Danny and Jess started talking on soccer, leaving just Dougie and I alone.

"Let's go to your house, I really want to see those DVDs" I whined like a five-year old.

"Ok", he replied with a smile, and yelled out to Danny that they were to be at their house. So we left for their house.


	5. Cause Zukie deserves his own island

~x~ at the their house~x~

"Whoa", was all I could say as I entered Dougie's room. It was COVERED with Blink-182 posters. There was, literally, not even a square centimetre not dedicated to them!

"I'm jealous" I said, "You have so got to show me where to get those posters from"

"Sure", he replied, while rummaging through a pile of CDs and DVDs. I went and picked up the top one.

"Busted, who are they?"

"Uh, they were a pop-rock band that split up in 2005."

"Can I listen to them?" I asked

"Yeah, just play it", so I did. I heard the song 'Crashed The Wedding', and really liked it.

"Finally" he said, as he pulled out the latest Blink-182 tour DVD. I screamed, and Dougie shut his ears.

"It's a good scream, isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah, good enough to wake the dead"

I laughed. "You don't know how Blink-deprived I've been, seriously!" Suddenly, something caught my eye. I turned around and went up to it.

"You like lizards?" I asked as I looked at the glass box with lizards in it.

"Yeah", he replied, "Why, don't you? I mean, if you have a problem, I could move them out of the room for now."

"No, In fact, I don't mind them, but I've never been so close to one" I said as I put my hand on the glass. He came up beside me, and pulled one out. Then he gently placed it on my shoulder. I stiffened.

"Don't worry" he whispered. "Zukie doesn't hurt. He's only mean to mean people, and I think he likes you". I blushed, and then started laughing.

"You know what? It's a lie. I've held them before, and now that I think of it, it's creepy. You're just like someone I used to know."

"Who?" he enquired as he picked up Zukie and put him back in.

"His name was Ben. He'd been my best friend since Year 5. He really liked lizards, and always used to skateboard. Extremely shy.", and then I started laughing.

"What'd he do that makes you laugh so much?" asked Dougie with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing." I said between laughs. "It's just that…he…was…my first boyfriend"

Then Dougie started laughing as well, and we both couldn't stop laughing.

However, after about five minutes, we did stop, and he asked "how'd he ask you out?"

"It's funny. It was the day before the Formal, kinda like a prom, but at Year 8. So he just comes up to me, and asks me if I'm going with anyone. I said no, so he asked me if he and I could go together, just as friends. So I agreed, and we went. All we actually did was hack into the system, and we put on First Date, by Blink. It was funny, 'cause it was the slow-couple-dance-thingy then. Then the next day, he asked me if I'd go out with him, and he was cute, so I agreed!"

"If it was all good, then why'd you break up?" he asked curiously.

"He had to leave school, sadly. What about you?" I asked suddenly.

"What about me?"

"Your first girlfriend?"

"Mine?"

"Duh!"

"Well….", he started. I groaned, and he laughed. "Her name was Tiffany, and she was very pretty, I think."

I waited for a while. "That's it?" I asked.

"Yep" he replied

"So, break-up?"

"It was simple. She didn't like my lizards."

"Oh, so your lizards mean that much to you?"

"More than you think. I plan to buy Zukie and island one day, so he can relax as much as he wants."

"But all he does is just sit around, eat, sleep and shit."

"Sssh! He can hear you!" he replied, a smile playing up on his face.

"Ok then, I better tell him something" and I went up to the box and started whispering

"You know what Zukie? I feel sorry for you. You have such a mental case for an owner"

"Hey!" objected Dougie from the back.

I continued on, "he's weird, and really crazy, but you mean a lot to him. I mean, he ditched a girl for you, so you're really special."

Suddenly, Danny burst in, just breaking that awkward moment. "Hey, dude, where's your phone?

"Umm…here…somewhere" mumbled Dougie as he searched around, making a clear mess of his room, well more than it was in the first place. At last, he found it, under his CD pile.

"Oh, shit. Five missed calls, from Tom. I'm dead." He groaned.

"Well, yeah. You and Harry are supposed to be at the studios, for, uh, some rec- … work" Danny said.

"Oh shit" he mumbled again, and then turned around to me and said "Well, I guess I gotta go now. So, um, enjoy those DVDs, right?"

"Will do" I replied, holding them up. Then I turned around to Danny and asked "Where's Jess"

"She's downstairs, actually"

"Cool, y'know, we actually need to do some unpacking now."

"Tom and I can help, 'cuz we got nothing better to do" replied Danny.

"Sure, we're gonna need all the help we can get"


	6. Some secrets and cold water spilt

So, what did you and Dougie talk about up there?" asked Tom as he helped me unpack. Tom and Danny were helping me unpack and organise, while Jess had gone out to buy some food.

"Just, general" I replied.

"Define general" Tom said with a smirk.

"Well, um, we talked about Blink, and then I saw that he had lizards-"

"You like lizards?" interrupted Danny.

"I don't mind them. Now do you want me to finish or not?"

"Ok, ok" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, um, what was I saying?" I asked sheepishly.

"You saw Dougie's lizards." Tom replied laughing.

"Oh, right, yeah. So he let me hold one and we-"

"Whoa, wait!" interrupted Danny again "he let you hold a lizard?"

"Yeah, why?" I replied. Tom and Danny just looked at each other.

"Nothing" said Tom. "Did he tell you its name?"

"Zukie" I replied casually.

"Zukie? Are you sure?" asked Tom suspiciously.

"I'm actually good with names. Ask Jess!" I protested. They looked at each other again, and burst out laughing.

"What? What'd I say?" I asked.

"Man, you were so right, Danny" said Tom between breaths. Then they started laughing hysterically again. When I saw that they wouldn't stop, I went up to the fridge, got a bottle of water, and poured it over their heads. That got them to start screaming instead.

"What was that for?" whined Tom.

"It's cold!" exclaimed Danny.

"Works every time. Now, tell me, what was so funny?"

"Well" started Danny, and started smiling. I shook the bottle, and he stopped.

"Actually" picked up Tom, "Dougie's never let anyone touch Zukie before, not even us".

"You live with him, not even you?"

"Nope" replied Danny, "So we think he likes you". I looked at his face, then Tom's. Tom just shrugged, and said "You're just gonna have to get used to Danny. He has a habit of saying things as they are".

"No" I replied, "I get that all the time myself, but why would Dougie like me?"

"Well, maybe, because you're pretty" said Tom. I grabbed the nearest cushion, and started hitting him with it.

"Ouch, ouch!" yelled Tom.

"I think you're the first girl I've ever met who hits someone who calls them pretty" said Danny, laughing. I stopped, and sat down.

"Hmph" I said.

"And you didn't even let me finish. I was going to say that you're pretty, but not as much as Gi"

"Who's Gi?" I asked, curious.

"Giovanna. She's Tom's girlfriend."

"Oh, right. So, Tom, when can I meet her?"

"She's actually on holiday. Will be back next Saturday"

"Cool. I'm so looking forward to meeting her!" I replied.

"So, what did you and Jess talk about?" I asked Danny, in a hurry to change the subject.

"Just…just casual stuff" he replied hesitantly.

"Like the weather?" I asked impishly. Suddenly, I noticed that he was sort of red in the face. I started laughing.

"You like her" I said in a taunting tone.

"No I don't!" he replied defensively.

"Who likes who?" Tom piped up.

"Your friend here likes my mate Jess" I said pointing at Danny. Then Tom and I both went "Oooooooh!"

"So that's why you wanted to help unpack" said Tom. I looked out the window, and saw Jess coming.

"Aw, loverboy, there comes Jess" I cooed. He looked out window, and immediately looked down.

"Ok, ok. I won't tell Jess." I said, just as she opened the door.


	7. Four Honestly Opinionated People

**This chapter's mainly just a filler...because I feel bleh.**

* * *

"Yo guys, wassup?" asked Jess as she entered.

"Nothing. Tom and Danny are just helping us unpack"

"Wicked" said Danny as he went through our boxes. "You got Singstar series! Let's play!"

"Is the TV unpacked?" I asked.

"It is now" replied Tom as he and Jess hurriedly unpacked it. I went connecting the cords, and soon we were ready.

"Ok, so which one?" I asked.

"I…don't know" muttered Danny

"Me neither" mumbled Tom.

"So…choose a number" said Jess

"Umm…..4" said Danny.

"OK, so, uh, Rock it is" replied Jess.

"We pick first" yelled Danny.

"Nu-uh" I said. "Random" it landed on '4ever' by The Veronicas.

"Ok" I went, "You two vs. me and Jess"

"You…can…not…be…serious" groaned Tom.

"I am" I replied as I pressed the X.

It was really funny to see them sing Lisa's part, but we still lost by 250 points.

"Wow, you guys are amazing singers" I said in awe.

"You sound awesome together" said Jess. Danny started going red, while Tom just shrugged and smiled.

"Another one!" exclaimed Jess, and we did random again. It landed on '1985' by Bowling For Soup. This time, we lost by only 150 points!

Just then, the doorbell rang. Jess opened it, and in came Dougie and Harry.

"We found the house empty and really loud music from here, so we figured we'd find you here" said Harry.

"Ooooh! Singstar!" yelled Dougie. "Isn't there a Blink song in one?"

"Yeah" I replied. "Pop's got 'What's My Age Again'"

"Why don't you guys face each other on it?" said Tom suddenly.

"Yeah, two Blink-182 fans face-off" said Harry. Jess set it up.

"I'm up" I said, "Are you?" to Dougie.

"Yeah" he replied. It was a whole lot of fun, and we actually….tied!

"Unbelievable" whispered Jess.

"You guys are awesome singers yourself" went Tom.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Danny yelled "IDEA!" We all turned round to him.

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Tom and Harry, you got work 12 on, right?" they nodded.

"So," he continued, "Let's take the PS2 over and all the Singstars. We can have, like, a party. Watch some movies and all, 'cuz its Saturday Night, and everybody likes to party on a Saturday night! The boys burst out laughing, though I didn't find anything funny.

"So, what time is it now?" I asked.

"11" replied Danny.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" I screamed, running round in circles.

"What?" asked Harry, Tom and Danny together.

"Do you guys have all the sports channels?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" replied Harry.

"Please, please, pretty please may I watch the IPL match?" I said, with the puppy dog face.

"You like cricket?" asked Harry.

"Hell yeah!" I replied.

"Me too! Who you supporting?"

"KKR FOR THE WIN!" I yelled, fist-pumping. (Kolkata Knight Riders, that is)

"But Super Kings are gonna win"

"No way! Knight Riders!"

"Kings!"

"Knights"

"Kings"

"Knights"

"This is as bad as Chelsea vs. Liverpool" interjected Danny.

"Chelsea's better" said Jess

"Nah, Liverpool"

"Chelsea!"

"Liverpool!"

"Chelsea!"

"Liverpool"

So, it went thus.

"Mate, you and I better start" Tom said, nudging Dougie who just smiled.

"Well, we're never gonna find out, till we see the game, are we?" I told Harry.

"Ok, but I bet you 10 quid, it's Kings"

"You're on"

FF 3 hours later their house

"10, please" I said, putting out my hand. Harry handed me 10 pounds with a sour face.

"Hayden wasn't at his best" he muttered.

"Aww, well too bad ALL of Knights were!" I said, sticking out my tongue."Oh, and by the way, Kings XI will win tomorrow"

"No, Royals will"

"Let's not argue. I'll put in 10, ok?"

"Ok, tomorrow"

"So, what time do I meet you guys here?" I yelled up the stairs.

"7?" asked Dougie.

"Sweet, see ya later"


	8. Don't Avoid Him, Okay?

FF 6pm our house.

"What should I wear?" asked Jess as she emptied out her wardrobe onto the floor.

"Dude, I just arranged that" I said.

"But I don't know what to wear?' she whined

"Um…um" I said, going up to her wardrobe. "Why not this?" holding up a black tee with a vintage blue design, and black boyfriend jeans. "Wear that black and blue Converse" I added.

"Ok", she replied, jumping up excitedly. "Now I see why you should be a fashion designer. You always pick out the coolest stuff"

"Thanks." I replied, putting on black skinnies, and my green Billabong graffiti tee, which I adored. "But since when did you become so choosy in clothes?"

"I'm not being choosy"

"You couldn't decide"

"No, I just didn't know"

"It's just as bad." I was ready by then, and putting on eyeliner, that necessary make-up item.

"No, it's not, and can I borrow your kohl?" Jess asked. I turned around, shocked.

"You…want…kohl?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, so? Just 'cause I never wear it doesn't mean I never wear it!"

"That didn't make sense"

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"Dude, sit down" I said, yanking down Jess' arm. "Do you like Danny?"

"Me…no, what made you think that?"

"Firstly, you've been kinda avoiding him. Second, you're picky about clothes. Third, you want kohl, instead of your usual eyeliner. Dude, I so not have forgotten about Alex yet, ok?" Jess started blushing, and I got my answer.

"Ok" I said, "you look good, now just don't avoid him, ok?"

"Kay" she replied, "But Dougie's a nice guy. He'll be good with you"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready yet" I said, but my heart told me that I was lying.

"You should get over him by now, Lara. Eric was a total jerk"

I pursed my lips, and continued putting on my bracelets, and a wristband. Then I put on my black-and-white checked Vans.

"I think we're ready!" I said with a smile.

RW to 2pm their house:

"Ok, so whose idea was it to invite Lara and Jess?" asked Dougie as he ran down the stairs.

"Danny's" replied Tom.

"I hate you, Daniel Alan David Jones" he muttered

"Why? Don't you want Lara over?" asked Danny teasingly.

"No, it's not that…um…no, but-"

"No, Danny just did it so that Jess would come!" said Tom suddenly, laughing, as he dodged the cushion Danny threw at him. Now even Dougie and Harry were laughing.

"Oh, so that's why!" Harry said, laughing." Now we got two to deal with!"


	9. PIZZA!

FF 7pm, at their house…

"Who's ordering pizza?" asked Tom.

"Bloody phone's got no signal!" exclaimed Danny, banging the phone on the handle of the sofa.

"Mine neither" mumbled Dougie, frantically pressing buttons.

"I don't know where my phone is, so someone's gotta go and get it. Not me though" said Harry.

"I'll go, I need to get familiar with the area. But someone needs to come with me to show me where it is" I said.

"Too cold" replied Harry

"I'm too set to move" said Tom

"I don't wanna go" said Danny.

"Guess that leaves you" I said, pulling up Dougie by the arm.

"Ok, ok" he replied, "but let me get a jacket, its freezing". So we went up, to get his jacket.

"Wow" I said, as I looked at his wardrobe. "You got an awesome wardrobe, dude! I'd die for it!"

"I know" was all he replied.

"Oh, modesty thy name is Dougie!" I said, in a dramatic voice, which cracked us up.

After we both calmed down, he asked me where my jacket was.

"I…..didn't bring one" I replied, pausing to think, "Umm…can I-"

"Sure" he replied, stepping aside, "just as long as you don't run away with all of them"

"How'd you read my mind" I asked, as I pulled out a black Angels & Airwaves jacket.

"Great minds think alike" he replied smiling

*wow…he has a really nice smile…*

"No, the saying goes 'Greatly INSANE minds think alike"

"That figures too", and we both started laughing, again.

"Ok, we'd better go down, 'cause we don't want anyone thinking anything!" I said with a wink. He grinned back

We rushed down the stairs, putting on our jackets, then dashed across the room, so as to avoid any explanations, if any, and ran out the door. Suddenly, the cold hit me and I zipped up my jacket and put on my hood.

"Sooooo…which way?" I asked. After a long pause, he replied "Right". So we turned right and started walking.

"Ok, along with the posters, you have got to show me where you shop from" I said.

"Tomorrow, just remind me."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, remember? We're taking you round town?"

"Oh…right"

*mental note: dress well!*

I pulled out my I-pod and turned it on. "Wanna hear?" I asked, offering one headphone. He took it, and I put it on shuffle. It landed on 'Don't Tell Me It's Over', (by the one-and-only Blink, you should know that!).

"Wow, this had to be my favourite song" he said softly.

"Not my favourite, but definitely one of them!" I replied. He started to sing along softly, and soon I realised I was too.

"But I don't like the lyrics" I quipped.

"Why? They make sense to me."

"Dude, if I followed it, I'd be a guy!"

"Maybe you are" he replied, grinning broadly.

*his smile's SERIOUSLY dazzling…*

"Yeah, take me for sex change then" I retorted holding my hands up "But not all girls are like that, y'know"

"So, fighting's not therapy?"

"Well yeah, I mean in the punching-him-in-the-face sense" He started laughing, and I asked him what was so funny.

"You're like…so opposite to Tiffany"

"What suddenly made you think of that? A bit odd, innit?"

"I don't know…I guess she fitted this song so much" he replied thoughtfully.

"Oh, you poor little thing" I said, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! I'm taller!" he retorted.

"Yeah, but when were you born? And what does being taller have to do with this?"

"November"

"See? I'm February. So I am older"

"So…your birthday's coming up soon?"

"Well…yeah…thanks for the reminder"

"You're welcome" he replied, laughing

*smiling's one thing…now laughing's totally another…*  


* * *

  
You: WAIT! What happened to the pizza?  
Me: Find out next time...  
You: I want PIZZA!  
Me: *looks weird* *runs away*


	10. Meeting friends

**Note: Well, so do we all know Son Of Dork? They do feature in this story as well!**

**.fm/serve/_/36767/Son+of+ - if you'd want to see what they look like...  
**

**That's them. From left to right: James, Danny (Hall), Dave (David), Steve and Chris.**

* * *

Suddenly, as we reached a crossroad, he stopped and so did I.

"Umm…why'd we stop?" I asked.

"'Cause I kinda don't know where we are…"

"As in?"

"We're lost".

"Oh, smart" I retorted "And they say guys are better with directions. What exactly do we do now?"

"What I do everytime," he replied calmly.

"You sound like you're used to this."

"I am" he replied, as he put his phone of speaker.

Tom (T): Where are you?

Dougie (D): Umm..Tom..we're near…uh…Wakefield Avenue. How do we get to the pizza place?

T: Mate, don't worry. We got it delivered…

D: You what? You sent us out in the cold, now we're freezing!

T: Well, I'm sorry…*laughs*

D: I hate you…

x-cut-x

"So we go?" I asked

"How?"

"Why?"

"I…forgot to ask about the way back…" he said, as the thought dawned on him.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're shit with directions. I think I know the way back, so follow me." I said

He blushed slightly, and then smiled sheepishly. I felt my cheeks go slightly red, but I dismissed it for the cold.

As we walked back, a thought suddenly hit me. The more I got to talk to him, I realised we were really similar. Something for boardsports, similar music tastes, idolising Blink, to name a few. Was Jess right? Did I really like Dougie? Somehow we never had a lack of topics to discuss, and he sure was good-looking. Exactly all I could want, eh? I shook my head to get the thought out. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Not after Eric, at least.

I wasn't sure if I could handle the silence anymore, so I was happy as we approached the house.

As we entered, I immediately had to pull off my jacket.

"It's hot" I muttered as I sat on the floor, and snatched the pizza box. Dougie reached over me and grabbed a piece.

*Mmm…woody…musky…with a slight tang. Whatever the scent is, it's nice…*

"You could've just asked" I said, holding up the box, but he was gone. I got a shock as he sat down beside me and said "its ok" so quietly, I was sure I'd imagined it. I leant back on the sofa, and so did he, as we were sitting in front of it. Jess and Danny were sitting on the sofa (and I pretended that I didn't see them holding hands at one point). Harry was on a single-seater and Tom was on a beanbag. My eyes were too tired to focus on the movie, and I found myself gently shutting my eyelids…

I blinked (HA! That word!) rapidly, before sitting up and moving my head slightly. Why did my neck hurt so much? Then I looked beside and saw Dougie sleeping, hair all over his face. Evidently, I had slept the whole night on his shoulder. He looked so cute like that; I didn't want to disturb him. I ran my fingers through my hair, surprised at how frizzy it was. Abut time the straightening wore off. I looked around. Everyone was still where they were, except for Harry, who was missing.

I got up quietly, and went to the kitchen, to get some water. I saw Harry standing there, with a puzzled expression, in front of the pantry.

"Need help?" I asked quietly. He jumped slightly, and turned around.

"Did I scare you?"

"A bit" he replied, laughing. "You're an early riser?"

"Earlier than today, for sure. You don't cook, do you?"

"Not really"

"Thought so. Move aside, lemme see…hmmm…pancake mix…"

"There's orange juice in the fridge"

"Ok, and there's maple syrup. Something simple will do?"

"I can't do any better, sorry"

"You're not cooking, I am!"

X~ 15 minutes later ~X

"I smell food!" I heard Tom scream.

"Shut up, or else you'll wake the others up!" I yelled back.

"Uh, I think you've done that already" Harry said, laughing.

"Oh, right, sorry!" I apologised.

~x Dougie's P.O.V x~

I woke up, and held my left shoulder. Why was it so sore? Suddenly I remembered. Yesterday, after the guys sent me and Lara out (probably on purpose), and we came back, she fell asleep on my shoulder a few minutes after we sat down. She looked really…well, pretty, just there so I didn't really feel like moving. I hope she didn't notice the mess I made, playing with her hair!

Now, thanks to Tom's screaming, I was awake. I rubbed my eyes, got up, grabbed some hot pancakes from the table, squirted a huge amount of maple syrup on them, and grabbed the beanbag.  
"Thanks, Tom" I said.

"I didn't make them, Lara did" he replied.

…Wow, she can cook as well? How much more…perfect can she be?

~x Lara's P.O.V x~

"Umm, so when do you wanna leave?" asked Danny, to me.

"Uh….where?" I replied.

"Tour" said Dougie.

"Ah, I forgot, again!"

"Just give us, what, half an hour. We'll meet you at 12:00, kay?" said Jess.

"Sheesh, how long does it take to wear just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt?" said Danny.

"Longer than you think" Jess replied.

"I mean, you don't _really_ need to wear _all_ that much of clothing either…" he started. Jess glared at him. I picked up a bottle of water.

"Ok, ok, 12. we'll honk outside" he replied hastily.

~x in Tom's Mini, somewhere in London x~

"Nice of Tom to lend you guys the car" I told Dougie.

"That's 'cause I said I was driving" replied Danny.

"He wouldn't have given it to you if you said that" said Dougie quietly. I burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Dougie's cell phone rung. He answered.

"Hey…today…3…all?...Dave?...James?...Steve?...oh, yeah, all…now?...i guess so…sure…yeah…"

"Dude, James and the others are coming round at 3" he said as he hung up.

"I figured" Danny replied, quieter than usual, "And we have to go?"

"Yep"

"So…what's happening?" asked Jess.

"Umm…we kinda have surprise guests coming over, which mean that we have to go now. But how about this: we postpone the tour, and you meet our friends? Come in the afternoon"

"Not leaving us with much, are you?" Jess replied.

"I'd love to meet them" I said.

"Well, then it's at when?" said Dougie.

"4?"

"Done"

_~x 4pm, at theirs' x~_

"Ok, so we're not a band. We just assist a band, which is you guys. You guys are a band. Clear?" said Dougie.

"Uhh, yeah, but why this charade?" asked Dave, one of their 5 friends over.

"'Cause Dougie had some brilliant plan, which we had no idea of, to get a girl" said Harry.

"Shut up, no. it was just a momentary thing. I didn't know what to say" retorted Dougie.

"Smart…" said Chris, another friend.

"You bet" answered Tom.

*ding dong*

Harry opened the door for us and let us in. I noticed five other people there.

"First things first, let's introduce everyone to everyone" said Tom "Ok, so meet James, Dave, Steve, Chris and Danny"

"Another Danny? How confusing" I replied.

"We live" said the one I recognised as Steve quietly. I tried to control my laughter, and failed.


	11. What?

**Note: The background of this story.**

**This story used to be up on Quizilla but the the chapters got all messed up and I quit with Quizilla. Then, I tried LiveJournal but it was too much, those accounts. And now, here.**

**The main character is obviously based on my ideal self - she has aspects of me and of what I wish I were.**

**And, how do I characterise the McFLY lads? Well, first, from, I think, watching one too many videos! Plus, I am an avid believer of the fact that astrology can help discover one's personality and so, first experimenting on my friends, who seemed pretty impressed with my results, I made some mini-profiles of the lads, which I use to characterise them better for my story :D**

**I hope my opinions don't distract you from the story and I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

* * *

So, after those mandatory introductions, we sort of split into two groups: one of me, Jess, Dougie, Danny, Steve and Dave. The others chatted among themselves, like another group

"So, what's you guys' jobs?" I asked.

"Uhm, we're like, a band" said Dave.

"A band?" Jess and I echoed.

"Yeah. Son Of Dork" replied Steve.

"Wow" I whispered, and then we bombarded them with questions.

"How's life on the road?" I asked

"Are interviews scary?" Asked Jess

"Calm down girls!" yelled Dave. "On road's awesome, Interviews suck, and you don't even know what we sound like."

"You seem cool, so wouldn't your music be too?" I mused.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm guitar. So are James and Chris. Steve's bass, and Dan's drums. James and Steve pretty much sing. I scream. I'm guessing you've never heard our stuff"

"I want to." I said.

"I've got their CD in my room, you can borrow it later" said Dougie.

"Now" I said.

"Why do you always want things as soon as you hear them?" asked Dougie. I could hear him trying to suppress a smile, but there was a hint of something else in his voice. Something I didn't understand.

"So that I don't forget it"

"Oh…Danny does that quite often"

"I do what?" asked Danny

"That too" mumbled Dougie.

"What?" I said innocently when Danny looked at me, then Dougie.

We spent hours chatting, the eleven of us, until it was quite late. I had to remind Jess that we had the first day of our work tomorrow, and that we should probably be on time. We returned home, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	12. Down Memory Lane

_***Note - anything in italics is a FLASHBACK!*  
**__  
"Gallop apace, you fiery footed horses…no…ponies…reindeer? No, doesn't sound right. Creatures? Oh, gosh, what f*ckery IS this? "Gallop apace, you fiery footed…"_

"_Steeds" came a voice from behind me. I turned around, and bumped straight into someone, dropping my books._

"_Watch where you're going" I muttered to someone, not really noticing._

"_Romeo and Juliet?" asked that same voice._

"_Uhh….yeah….how'd you figure?" I asked, still picking up my books_

"_Had to do it at my last school" He bent down to help me pick up whatever had spilt out of my bag, and I got my first look at my mystery answer-provider. His hair was tousled messy, brown with lighter flecks._

"_Umm, you new?" I asked._

"_Yeah" he replied, turning to me. I held my breath for a millisecond, before exhaling. _

_*Really blue eyes*_

"_Eric" he said, "and you?"_

"_Umm, Lara"_

"_Great. I was actually wondering, can you show me around?"_

"_Umm, yeah"_

"_Thanks, and do you start every single sentence with 'umm'?"_

"_Umm…" he burst out laughing, and I was forced to as well._

"So, what do you think?" asked Jess

"Huh?"

"HUH? You weren't listening?"

"Nah, sorry"

"I just told you what I normally wouldn't tell even my mother, and you weren't listening?"

"Sorry"

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?"

"Him?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend I don't know that you still think about Eric, dude."

"Yeah"

"Aww, dude, when are you gonna get over him?"

"I….I don't know"

"Ok, forget about that, and listen to me. I think I like Danny" My ears perked up at this.

"But that's great!" I said.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't like me?"

"Mate, how can he not? If I were a guy, I would've!"

"You're a lot like him, you know. Always talking, and mostly rubbish, hyper"

"See? I like you, so why shouldn't he?" She just smiled back.

Just then, we reached our destination. I breathed in, and said "Well, here we go; work"

"Can I come in?" I asked. The blond girl at the desk turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey ya, you must be Lara? I'm Hayley, gonna work with you!" Looking at her made me feel a bit better, as everyone else around was so dressed up, but she was just dressed in shorts, a singlet and jandals. And it made me feel better to hear that accent again.

"You're Australian, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! You're…"

"Indian, but I've lived most of my life in New Zealand."

"No wonder! My uncle stayed there, so most holidays were there. Do you need anyone to show you around or anything, since you're new?"

"Thanks, but we've got great neighbours"

"We?"

"Yeah, my friend Jess' here as well. We've known each other since ages. Actually, our neighbours said they work here, but I haven't really seen them around"

"Who are they? I'd probably know"

"Umm, four guys. Dougie, Danny, Tom and Harry"

"Wait…you don't mean the MCFLY guys do you?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, she paused, and said "Wait a sec. I'll be right back" and left the room. I looked at the door, but saw no one.

~x Hayley's P.O.V x~

"Wait…you don't mean the MCFLY guys do you?" I said. Whoa, how lucky would she and her friend be? I mean, living next to one of the most epic bands, and Harry Judd! Yeah, I know, he's famous and all, but he IS hot! Then, speak of the devil all of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Danny Jones, their lead guitarist, crazily waving his hands, trying to catch my attention, in front of the window. Lucky Lara had her back to it. I excused myself, and went out.

"Umm, you wanted something?" I asked. Outside MY office, standing were Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter, three – fourths of McFLY. Wow, girls would've killed to be me!

"Well, we figure you're working with Lara now, right?" said Tom. I just nodded, still shocked, but a bit disappointed that Harry wasn't there.

"Yeah, so, we were wondering…"

"Oh shut up! We don't have the time, mate!" interrupted Danny "What's happening is that Dougie here doesn't want Lara there to know that we're a band. No I don't know why, but she knows that we're assistants to Son Of Dork. Can you just keep up with that?"

"Don't see why" I replied. Slightly shocked at the fact that I wasn't feeling shocked at seeing possibly three of the most popular guys in the nation at my doorstep anymore.

"Wow, that was easy. Thanks! See you around!" said Tom. Dougie just stood there, slightly red in the face.

"Ok, bye!" I said, "and say hi to Harry from me!" Wow, how gutsy WAS I being?

I thought I heard Danny say "He's gonna like that", but decided to ignore that. It's really funny; they're just like that they are in interviews.

~x Lara's P.O.V x~

"Hey" I said as Hayley came back

"Just someone" she replied, smiling.


	13. Breaking the ice

**If I were any girlier, I'd be squeaming from all the cuteness in this chapter. I'm not particularly girly though, but I do go "_awww_" in this chapter.**

* * *

"_Hey, what are you doing Friday night?" asked Eric._

"_Umm, nothing, why?"_

"_We've got to finish the project for music."_

"_God, you scared me."_

"_Why?" he asked, a smile playing up on his face, and I wondered for he thousandth time, whether he knew what his smile did. I loved our music teacher for pairing us up._

"_Never mind"_

"_So, yours?"_

"_Oh, so it's a date now?" interrupted a voice._

"_Get lost, Andrea" I muttered, but she pretended not to hear me._

"_The new couple, Lara and Eric? Hmm, don't you think Andrea and Eric is just…so much more better?"_

_I stormed off, without a word. For Andrea's life's sake…_

The whole week went just like that. I didn't meet my neighbours at all, until Friday, at work, when someone softly knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said absent-mindedly, and continued on drawing.

"Nice" I heard someone whisper. I turned around quickly, and saw Dougie standing there.

"Oh, it's you" I said, slightly jumping at the fact that I hadn't heard him creep up so close behind me. Or the fact that I didn't expect anyone else to be wearing that delicious-smelling cologne.

"Why, were you expecting someone else? You look disappointed." He said, pulling a sad face.

I rolled my eyes. "No, what's up?"

"Well, if you're free, and only if you're free, which it doesn't look like, would you like to go for coffee?"

"Umm..." I was a bit taken aback by the sudden invitation"…sure"

"Mmm, and you don't sound enthusiastic either"

I laughed. "It's not that. That was quite…a long preamble for such a small thing, and all, and I guess I DO need a bit of relief from drawing."

FF 20mins later

Holding a frappe each, we entered the building again, as I forgot to lock the doors. Once inside, I found the heater too cosy, and persuaded him to spend the rest of the time in here instead.

"I'm so knackered" I sighed as I jumped on the sofa in our room/office of sorts.

"Yeah, but those designs are sweet. I wouldn't mind wearing them"

"Serious?"

"Yeah" he said, with too serious a face.

"No, seriously, 'cause you're prolly one of the best dressed guys I've ever seen". He blushed, again.

"Have you realised, that you're cold, but you're having a frappe?" he asked, in a valiant effort to change the subject,

"Yes I have."

There was an awkward silence, followed by me pouring the melting ice on his beanie.

"What was that for?" he asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"Just breaking the ice" I replied, before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

"Well, now I stink of coffee."

"It's nice. Trust me, a very appealing smell to girls"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you like it?"

I paused, slightly stumped. "Someone's smelling of frappe, how can I not like them?"

Just then Danny and Jess entered. She was munching on a sandwich.

"Fancy seeing you here, Dougie" she said.

"Yeah, have you asked her yet?" said Danny.

"Asked me what?" I said

"Oh…uh…nothing, just, are you free tonight? All of us are going to this club, so would you like to come?" he said hesitantly.

"I already said yes" said Jess.

"Then why leave me out?"

FF getting ready

"And what is you wearing?" I asked Jess.

"This" she said, showing me her outfit.

"Great, but what do I wear?"

"Oh, you're confused on clothes?"

"Really"

She smiled, and I knew what that smile meant. It meant I would be bugged about Dougie. So, before giving her a chance, I pulled out one of my favourite graphic tees.

"Meh, too plain." She said.

"Oh, not enough to impress?"

"So you admit?"

Blushing furiously, I got dressed in the tee.

"Tom and Gio are already there in the Mini" explained Harry as we got in the car.

"Shame. That Mini was beginning to grow on me" I said

Wasn't it amazing how I managed to sit beside Dougie on one side, getting a window seat?

But, he spent most of the journey just staring out the window, with his headphones jammed in.

"Does he often do this?" I asked Danny, who was in front of me.

"Yeah, a lot", and was thus resigning me to boredom.

A while later, I couldn't resist it anymore. I pulled one of his headphones out, plugged it in, and also in one swift move, managed to pull the I-Pod out of his hand as well

"Hey" he whined, just like a five-year-old, "I like that song"

"Less Than Jake?" I said, looking at the screen. I love those guys!", and then, somewhat in mutual agreement, we both sat in silence and listened to them (and if you haven't, I strongly suggest you do. They are epic!)

When we pulled up in front, Jess seemed quite unnerved by the crowds.

"Do we have to go through the crowds?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry, we get in the VIP area." Said Danny

"Wow, how?" I asked

"Umm, the bouncer, he's a good mate" said Harry, glancing at Dougie.

"Wow, then what are we waiting for?"

Once inside, and meeting Gio, who was one of the nicest people I've EVER met, I started to wander around, and somehow ending up with Dougie, again. How does this always happen?

"What drink?" he asked me.

"Water, orange juice, non-alcoholic anything."

"Why is that?"  
"We just don't mix. Bad experiences"

I could tell he was going to ask more, but we were suddenly interrupted.

"So you are here. I thought you'd never come"

I turned around to see Steve standing there, holding a bass.

"Hey! What's with the bass? Doesn't suit the scene!"

"We're playing a gig. Didn't Doug tell?" I turned to him, but he was looking over my shoulder.

"Obviously not" I replied. "When?"

"Uhh, couple of minutes. Stay and watch, ok?" he said, and left, but not before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. When I turned around again, Dougie was gone, and I was about to look for him, when Danny came and just almost dragged me out by the arm.

"You…need a drink. Now." he said hastily.

"Thanks for the consideration, but not really, and shouldn't you be giving drinks to Jess instead?"

He stopped, and asked "You know?"

"Yeah"

"I was kinda gonna ask her out next week, but don't tell her, ok?"

"Sure", then I heard a voice in the microphone.

"Yeah, we're Son Of Dork…"went on Steve, and most of what else he said was drowned by the cheering of a whole bunch of girls.

I stayed on to watch the show.

_~x Dougie's P.O.V x~_

"We just don't mix. Bad experiences" she said. I was about to ask why, but then I heard an all-too familiar voice, one of Steve. Why does he always do that? Ruin my chances? He's done it before…

But I had a bigger issue to worry about, 'cause in the distance, I saw Amanda. And she'd spotted me. And was coming here. I hurriedly scanned the room for Danny. As I caught his eye, he nodded, and went towards Lara. It's amazing how sometimes he just seems to understand just like that, while other times, he's too unbelievably thick!

"Well, hello there, Dougie!"

I turned around, all too familiar to the voice.

"Oh, hi Amanda. Fancy seeing you here."

"I should be saying that to you. I'd think you'd be going to bigger places, considering your status and all."

I ignored the comment, keeping my temper in check, and she seemed to understand.

"So, by any chance, do you know the guy singing?" she said. I looked up and saw Steve, ever the ladies' man.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you introduce me to him?" Wow, COULD she be any less subtle? Just then the boys came down, and started talking to the fans.

"You know what? He's quite a friendly guy. Just go up and talk to him" I said, not even waiting for her reply and rushing off.

I looked around for Lara, but she was standing next to Steve, and they were laughing about something. I turned and walked away. It's ok if he ends up with a girl I was just flirting with, but when it's a girl I really like, do they even have to be attracted to him?

~x Lara's P.O.V x~

After Danny went off to get Jess a drink, I ended up watching Son Of Dork play, and they were great! Then I talked to Steve for a bit, and when there were one too many girls around, and I'd already turned down a date for tomorrow saying I was actually to be at work, I left.

_*Wow, it must be quite shit to date a musician. I mean, all those girls!*_

As I was beginning to get bored, I started looking for Dougie, as Danny was with Jess, Tom with Gio, and Harry was busy chatting up some girl, but I couldn't find him. Then, I noticed a doorway, and went through it, seeing to where it'd lead. At the end of a flight of stairs and a narrow corridor, I came across a lonely figure sitting on a ledge on the roof, with his back to the door.

"Need company?" I said as I sat down beside Dougie. He turned around sharply, and sighed

"You scared me" he said.

"Halloween is quite far away, but it doesn't hurt to prepare" I said, but he just laughed a weak, nervous laugh in return.

Suddenly, I could feel it coming.

One of those hyper moods.

Which make you feel like a five-year old.

And make you act like one.

I tapped Dougie's shoulder, "Let's play a game!"

"A game?" he repeated.

"Yeah! A game!"

"Ok…..what?" he said slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"This or That!"

"This or That?"

"Yeah, like I ask you a question and give you two options, and you choose one. Like…red or blue?"

"Ummm…..blue" he replied

"Now your turn"

"Ok…skateboarding or snowboarding?"

"Hard one…, but I think skateboarding wins it."

"Thought so" I didn't bother to ask the meaning of that.

"Ok, me…..umm…movies of music"

"He smiled, while raising an eyebrow. "Lara, I work in the music industry, what would you assume?"

I laughed. "True. You go"

"I'm beginning to get the hang of this now. A date to the movies or somewhere to eat?"

"Easy one. Eating out's too clichéd, so the movies! Now…music or skateboarding?"

"Wow, that's quite a good one…I guess a few years ago I'd say skateboarding, but now, I've gotta say, music"

"Okay, your turn"

"It's a bit of an odd one….hugs or kisses?"

"Eh?" I said, quite stumped. "What d-" but I was cut off as I realised that Dougie was actually kissing me. I was far too shocked to kiss back, and he drew back quickly"

"I'm…uh..sorry and it was…"

"Kisses" I replied softly.

"..umm…momentary, and…what?"

"Kisses" I said, and before he could reply, I kissed him this time. But he wasn't too stunned to reply, and kissed back.

After one hell of a mind blowing kiss, I pulled back and just looked at him, while he stared back. After a few moments, I grinned, and he smiled back.

"You have an amazing smile, did you know that?" I said, which caused him to immediately stop smiling.

"Hey, no fair!" I moaned, and he broke out into laughter.

After he finished, I said "what's so funny?"

"It is, considering its coming from you!"

"What? I have a nice smile? You seriously need a mirror!"

"Nope, you do"

"I don't care. You do, and that's final. Now can I have a marshmallow please?"

He frowned, puzzled. "How did you figure?"

"I just kissed you, idiot"

"Oh, right" he said laughing, handing me the packet from his pocket.

Just then, Dougie's phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hey…mhmm…we're done?..."

I started throwing marshmallows at him

"…yeah, sure…stop it!...oh no, not you…yeah, I'm getting there, bye…" he put down the phone and said "we've gotta go, but tell me you've got nothing for tomorrow!"

"If I do?" I asked, unsure

"Like?" he asked

"A date with Steve" I replied.

"Oh…never mind then" he said, hastily getting up. I aimed, and threw a marshmallow, which hit him square in the nose.

"That hurt" he retorted.

"Shut up, it didn't" I said as I got up, "and I'm joking, so stop being titchy" as kicked him in the shin while walking past.

"Now that hurt!" he yelled back, "So you're free tomorrow?"

"Why not see tomorrow as it comes?"

Back home, I could tell Jess was itching to tell me something.

"Dannyaskedmetobehisgirlfriend" she said.

"Whoa, slow down, what?"

"Danny…asked…me…to…be…his…girlfriend"

"Waaaayyy! Epic dude! And you said yes, right?"

"Duh!"

"Sweet!"

"And where were you all tonight?"

"Uhh, somewhere"

"With?"

"Who do you think?"

"Dougie! What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"We just talked"

"Uh huh…hey I heard that you turned down a date with Steve. Why?"

"'Cause, in case you haven't realised, I'm not interested in him."

"Yeah, but has Dougie told you anything?"

"Not really"

"So how can you be so sure?"

"We kissed" I said, running into my room and closing the door.


	14. Meeting a Knight

"_Haha, you're joking, right?"_

"_No I'm serious. Would you go out with me?"__I looked up, wide-eyed._

_I was stumped. The most gorgeous boy of the whole school, Eric Baker was asking ME out?_

"_Ummmmm….welll…..you see…"_

_He suddenly kissed me. A bit too passionately, maybe, but hell, it was good._

_As we broke off, I replied "Yeah"_

_As the day went on, it finally sunk into me._

_*The hottest boy in the school just asked me out*_

_*The hottest boy in the school was my boyfriend*_

_Damn. I was lucky._

*A great night, the weekend coming up, and Blink-182 as my life's soundtrack. How much more amazing could life get!*

*Wait! Life doesn't have a soundtrack, does it?*

I rubbed my eyes, and got out of bed. Where was 'The Rock Show' by Blink-182 playing? I just had to know.

I followed the sound all the way to the ground floor, and to the kitchen. There, I saw the source. There were two packaged boxes, one with my name, and the other with Jess'. I tore open the one with mine. Inside was an i-Phone, AND there was a text on it!

*an I-PPPPHHHHHOOOONNNEEE!*

I opened the message.

'Dude, wake up'

*Who was it from?*

Another text, from the same number came.

'Hurry up!'

WHO WAS IT?. Another TEXT!

'It's Dougie'

Oh. Right. Before he replied again, I decided to call back.

"Hey" I said, as he picked up at almost the first ring.

"Like it?" he asked.

"No 'hello?' 'hi?'"

"I'm a direct sorta peson"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"So, by the way, I just love it! It's, I think, my first birthday present!"

"Thank you. And anyways, if Jess' birthday is near, and I don't think it is, then how can Danny get her a present as well?"

True. I hadn't thought of that.

"Well, they ARE going out" I replied.

"Screw that, you missed my point. I have no idea how much battery there is in your phone, so I'm coming over in 10"

"Okeee" I replied.

I put down the phone, fixed my hair and got ready quickly, and that too just in time, as the doorbell made me jump as it rung.

"Anyway, it's not a birthday present" he said as he entered

"Still no greeting" I replied

"Fine, Yeia sou, happy?"

"Eh?"

"Gosh, you sounded so much like Danny there. It's 'hello' in Greek.

"You know Greek?"

"I used to be real good, but now, just a bit."

"Wow"

"Not really, but beside the point. See, um, we've got a bit of work in the morning, just till about one, and then you wanna hang out?"

"Wow, hang out. Of where? The second floor window"

"I'd love to try"

"Well, I'm sure Steve can make some time" I said in a mocking tone.

He muttered something under his breath, and sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry." I replied. "But yeah, as long as I can invite someone"

"Not Steve"

"Course not, moron. Just the girl I work with, Hayley"

"Oh, that hot Aussie chick?"

Damn. Maybe I won't invite her.

"Those weren't my words, by the way" said Dougie. "They're Harry's. He really fancies her"

"Real?"

Just then, Jess came down, screaming.

"I have an i-Phone! An i-Phone!"

I turned back to Dougie. "You still haven't told me the occasion!"

"I would love to, but I've gotten so far, 10 calls from Tom, so I should be going, but I will tell you once I'm back" he replied as he got up, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and left. I was too frozen to even close the door after he left, or to reply as Jess taunted me.

~x Dougie's P.O.V x~

"So" asked the interviewer, "the question all girls would like to know: Are McFLY single? I'll ask individually. Tom?"

"Nope. I'm with my long – term girlfriend"

I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of interviews, and this question – well, what do I answer?

"Ok, then. Danny?" said the interviewer.

"Nah, I've got a girlfriend"

"Oooh. That'll hit the fans hard. Harry?"

"I'm 100% single" he said. Maybe I should've told him that that Hayley would've been here.

"Great. And lastly, Dougie?"

Shit. That's me.

"Umm…well…there is someone…but I'm not sure if I can call her 'girlfriend' yet"

Phew. Safe.

~x Lara's P.O.V x~

"It's two thirty, I don't know what we're gonna eat, Jess and Hayley and Gio are hungry, where the are you guys?" I asked.

"You called Gio too?" asked Dougie, over the line.

"Yeah. Now where are you?"

"Outside"

"Outside what?"

"The door"

I cut the line and opened the door, and almost got knocked over as four guys almost tackled past me to get to an empty kitchen.

"Awww. I was hungry!" said Danny.

"And we were expecting some food. Hi Gio, nice surprise!" said Tom.

"I'm waiting for your comment Harry" I said, but he was too busy looking out the window, more like at Hayley in front of the window.  
"Well, what do you guys want?" I asked.

"I'm fine with whatever." said Jess.

"Me too" said Dougie.

"I've heard you're a good cook. Cook us something Indian!" said Hayley.

"That's a wicked idea!" said Harry, a bit too enthusiastically, maybe.

"Yeah" said Gio, "I'm sick of the lads and pizza!"

"Alright then, wait up!" I said.

~x a while later x~

"That was good" said Hayley. "Reminds me of Southall, just better"

"Guess I'll take that as a compliment" I replied. Jess and Danny were in her room and we left them…alone ;). Tom and Gi were actually watching Glee on our TV. Dougie was on the phone and Harry was the quietest I'd ever seen him. Then an idea struck me.

"Hayley, why don't you show Harry our designs? See if he'd like them or not?"

"I…uh…don't have them, now" she replied hesitantly.

"Yeah? I can see them poking out of your bag"

"Damn you, Lara" she muttered, going visibly redder.

"You're welcome!" Then my phone lighted up with an unknown number. I went upto my room to answer it. It was far too noisy down here. Plus, Glee wasn't all my cup of tea.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ari! So good to hear you!"

"Jay?"

"'Smazin, you're getting better!"

"JAY! HOW ARE YOU? HOW'D YOU GET MY NUMBER? WHERE ARE YOU? CAN I MEET YOU?"

"Chill, dude! I'm fine, I have my sources, I'm in London for tonight and can you visit me now? Are all your questions answered?"

"Yes! I've actually got a party going on right now – "

"Already?"

"Yeah, they're our neighbours. Nice lads. Jess' even going out with one!"

"Fast, eh?"

"Yeah. But he's a heart, that way!"

"And you? Ready for another?"

I paused. Am I?

"Just you wait and see" I replied in a sinister voice and cut the line. Just then, there was a knock on my door and entered Dougie.

"Dougie! Are you free? Well, course you are, you're here? Can you drive me somewhere?"

"Yeah…where?" he replied, I felt, unsure.

I'd forgotten that. I called Jay back.

"Jay, where are you?" He gave me the address and soon we were in Tom's Mini, since I apparently "loved it so much".

"Who are we visiting?" asked Dougie

"Jay. He's just…..well, I can't describe him dude! He's too amazing!"

"Alright" he said.

"Before you start changing colour, mate, he's my cousin" I replied, trying to hide a smile.

"Uh.." he was stumped. "I think it was the car jerking. I'm real sensitive to, um, jerks"

I couldn't help laughing.

"Posh, dear me" I said to Jay. "How do you afford all this?"

"Oh, you know, I get by…the occasional diamond or ruby feeds me fine…" he replied smirking.

"I'm thirsty. Anybody want anything?"

"I'll do with a lager. My ruby doesn't let me afford much more" said Jay.

"Me –"

"No, Dougie. You're driving" I cut in.

"- not then, I guess. Well, then, whatever you're having" Dougie finished.

I went off.

~x Dougie's P.O.V x~

She went off.

"Okay, before she comes back, I just wanna say, She's doesn't know I'm in a band. She thinks I'm an assistant. I didn't want her to know. I just wanted someone to know me without McFLY attached. I'm sorry, I'm not one of them famous blokes who just hits on girls all the time – I really like your cousin. Please don't tell her and break my face."

I finally got that off my chest. I'm real freaked of these brothers of the girls. And Ari – no, Lara (why do I always think of her as that now? I don't know if she even would want to be called that!) told me that she treats Jay just like one. Keeping my safe path – and being honest had always worked for me.

He grinned back, and was about to say something, but suddenly –

"Jay! What's happening here? I need help!"

"I'll be back" he excused himself.

~x Lara's P.O.V x~

Jay came in.

"Yeah?"

"So…what do you think?"

"Nice…maybe a bit small, but it's fine for me."

"Eh?"

"The kitchen. I said that – "

"I know about the kitchen. Very nice, but what about him?"

"I thought you weren't sure"

"I'm not. But just making sure"

"Ari, that didn't make sense"

"Oh, Jay. You're impossible!"

"Fine. He's a great lad."

"Really?" In Jay language – that's about as good as it gets. It's almost on the same level as divine!

"Yeah."

"I've been meaning to ask…why did Jay call you Ari?"

"It's 'cause my real name is Larissa. Some call me Lara. Others Ari."

"Sweet. Can I call you Ari?"

"Why?"

"I…uhh…"

"Fine. I wouldn't burden you with an explanation" I said, grinning.

"I like the name. Can I name my next lizard that?"

"You…what?"

"Joking! I'm joking!" he screamed as I pelted him with Tic-Tacs.

The light turned green. The cars honked from the back.

"Yeah, I better drive"

"You better" I replied, throwing another tic-tac.

When we pulled up home, it seemed empty. And it was too when I opened the door and saw an empty, messy room.

"Oh, they all left" said Jess as she ran down the stairs. They said they had something tomorrow early"

"Oh fuck! I do too" said Dougie from the car. "Well, I better leave, but I was wondering if you'd kinda come tomorrow at, umm, 4 and we'd see a movie and…uh…grab a bite?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

He reddened visibly (for the umpteenth time), and fumbled with his words.

"I…uh…ummm….well…you see…"

"'Cause, you see, Dougie, if it's not a date, I'm not coming."


	15. Let's GoDon't WaitFirst Dateblink182

_Well, now I know what it's to be popular! Gosh, every time I'm seen with Eric, all the girls give me DAGGERS!_

_And, I think that, often, when others are around, he tries to get a bit too cosy. Is it my imagination?_

_..Must be…_

_And, either ways, the school year's ending; a new chapter in life's coming up…_

…_We've been invited to the year-end party – looking forward!_

…_I hope Eric and I can go on after school finishes – I feel so lucky to have him, him being the most popular guy in school and all – it's almost an obligation to be with him!_

_Jess says it's not right – me feeling indebted to him and all – but, well, I'm thinking for the moment!_

*Could life be any more awesome? 

*I have a great job*

*I live with my best friend, work with another awesome mate, and now, I'm supposed to be GOING ON A DATE WITH ONE OF THE CUTEST GUYS ON EARTH!*

*…Do I deserve it? *

Sunday morning. Always lovely. No work.

I made myself a double egg omelette and two hash browns. Must eat hearty!

When I was done – I made the same for Jess – when she woke up.

I looked at watch – only 9am!

I se up tidying the whirlwind from last night – time flies by so slowly!

FF 4pm

"Allright, you better go and get ready now, Lara" said Jess.

"I don't need two hours. Dumbass" I retorted"

"Well, I know you, dude. And I know it'd take you about an hour to decide"

"Right" I went up to my room, making faces at her. She ignored me.

½ hour later

"JESS! I CAN'T DO THIS! HELP ME!" I screamed. She rushed up.

"What've you done? Why are the clothes everywhere?"

"I don't know! I can't decide" I felt like crying.

"Why not be a bit….different?"

"Eh?"

_FF 6pm_

I sent Jess to open the door. Nerves were playing up, again.

I heard her talking to him…

…and closing the door

"What'd he say?" I asked as she came in.

"Hurry up"

I made a face. That was it? What was the point of impressing this guy?

I looked into the mirror one final time – hair in a ponytail, vintage-inspired dress, striped cashmere cardigan, and the special edition The Who Converse, which had the Union Jack on them – looked sweet…

I took a deep breath and opened the door, clutching the wing pendant around my neck lightly…

(what you wore - .com/cgi/set?id=28884365 [ a picture of the outfit])

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I sat in the car.

"Yeah…okay" he whispered.

"Dude…you look like you saw a ghost. What's up?"

"Noo…."

"Dougie! –"

"Okay. You look lovely. I didn't know to say that, all right?"

*That was it?*

_*__This guy is cute beyond words!*_

"Aww, well, you could've said it like that" I said, kissing him on the cheek. He sighed and turned the key.

"I'm really nervous about this, Ari"

"Well, I don't see what there is to be nervous about!"

~x At the cinema x~

"Well, chick flick one, two or three?"

"Everything else is sold out?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yep"

He stormed off, looking down, hands in pockets.

*What was wrong with him?*

I ran and caught up and asked him if he was all right. He replied, saying he was fine.

*Something's up*

I caught his hand and dragged him off, just down the road. He pulled his cap down even further.

I suddenly stopped in the middle, and so did he.

"Okay, Dougie, what's the matter? I can tell something's not right, so it'd be better if you'd spit it out, instead of us just wasting our evening with you ill-tempered"

He opened his mouth to speak, but the closed it. Taking a deep breath, he said: "Okay – I wanted to take you on a good date – not just some regular-off-the-mill sort of thing. I just…wanted this to be special. I don't want you to forget this. Doesn't seem like it's gonna happen"

"Be careful" I said, "You're gonna trip on your laces"

He looked at me for a moment, caught off-guard, and then put his foot up on the fence beside to tuck in his laces.

"Nice tattoo" I said, pointing to the star on his ankle.

"Yeah. Got it day before"

My mind was already ticking.

"Would the dude be open now?" I asked, out of the blue.

"What are you on about, Ari?"

"Your tattoo guy"

"Why?"

"I want a tattoo"

He looked at me, one eye brow raised.

"Didn't you want me to remember this date?"

He started laughing. I soon joined.

~x Jess' P.O.V x~

I can't believe that I'd been flipping TV channels for the last half an hour – but still couldn't find anything!

Oh! That movie – Just My Luck! I had wanted to see it! Might as well watch it now…

½ hour later.

I couldn't believe this. I picked up the phone and dialed Danny's number.

"Hey, love" he said as he picked up.

"Danny, where are you?"

"Home. Why?"

"I need to see you. Now"

5 mins later

Danny strolled in the door. "Why so ur-"

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" I interrupted him. I was breathing much more heavier, trying to keep in my pent-up anger. I could feel heat radiating from my cheeks.

"Eh?" I pointed at the TV screen.

"Oh fuck" he muttered. Then taking a deep breath, he said ever so softly "I can explain"

I turned around and went and took a seat. He sat next to me – close enough for me to hear him speak as softly as he was but far enough for me to not hit him.

15 mins later

"…and so that's why we never told you" he finished.

"Wow…this is quite a story, but I'm glad you did this. Lara would've never dated someone famous" I said. I'd become much calmer now. The story made sense.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled expression on his face.

"I'll explain someday"


	16. Hey! I'm Looking Out For My Star Girl

**Okay, so, yes, I DO have to slow down with the rate now. Grr third quarter pressure.**

**Anyways, so, things ARE beginning to step up here - and, for clarification, this is all during the radio:ACTIVE era looks.**

**I think I ought to give a warning for the language - but that should've been for every chapter, shouldn't it?**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who HAS been reading and a shout-out to AntisepticThroatLozenges for being the best reader ever ;)**

* * *

"Dougie, I swear I'm gonna kill you if this hurts" I screamed.

"I'm standing right here. And, it WAS your idea!"

"So? You shouldn't have agreed if it's gonna hurt!"

"Well. It will. I had my arm tattooed. I passed out."

"Fuck it, Dougie, you're not helping!"

"And Tom said that the foot hurts a lot. The most"

"How does he know?"

"Even he has a star on there. But a lot bigger than the one you're planning"

I looked down at Greg, who was just perfecting each point on my foot.

"Greg, you're going to die next if you make it hurt a lot. I'm warning you!"

"You can pull out, if you want" replied Dougie casually. I could feel him smirking behind me.

*What? Pull out? Then they're gonna take the mickey out of this forever!*

"No!" I replied, sticking my chin out, "I'll do it"

"Great" he replied, his eyes becoming almost non-existent. I love that thing about him, the fact that when he smiles, they actually get EVEN smaller! I wouldn't have even thought it possible!

Then, all of a sudden, he put about 3 Gobstoppers in my mouth!

"Wha a u ooin?" I asked

"Trust me. It's gonna help."

"I aeh oo"

"I love you" he replied, quietly. I don't think he had expected me to hear it. Or it was said to make me quiet. Whatever the case, I was quiet.

_~x two hours later x~ _

"Dougie, this hurts like hell, dude!"

"I know"

"So why'd you agree?"

"Sounded like a good idea then"

"Sounded like a good idea then" I mimicked back. "I'm stupid, okay? I'm impulsive and not rational at times, so don't trust me, okay? Don't do anything I say, okay?"

"You say okay a lot when you're nervous"

"I'm not asking you to analyse me!"

He pushed his hair out of his eyes and turned towards me. "Fine. I understand. But, let me tell you something. I'm clever. Real clever. I think over everything I do many times and very rational all the time, so trust me, alright? And I'll do everything you say – even if it's stupid, just because I can and I will."

"Really?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"What, I think, I mean is that the tattoo looks great and I'm glad that I could take you on a date. I hope you remember this one forever."

"You think?" I asked, grinning.

"I can't read your mind!"

"Well, thank you. Sorry for being touchy before. Yes, I think that tattoo's gonna be great as well and you're a great guy and I will deffo remember this date forever! Happy?"

He smiled back "We're here"

"Yeah. Goodnight"

"Sweet dreams. I'll be visitng"

I laughed. "That was corny, Doug"

"No, no, I meant, like, in the Twilight way. I mean, girls find that sweet, right?"

"What? Creeping in through my window at night?"

"Is that what Edward does? I never quite managed to figure out how he-"

I cut off his words with a quick peck on the lips and yelling "Don't you _dare_ creep through my window, Dougie" as I ran in, much too fast so that he couldn't see me blushing so furiously.

~x Dougie's P.O.V x~

Today honestly couldn't have been better! I thought as I opened the door, still slightly stunned at _why_ _I froze _when she kissed me, to see the rest of them just sitting there.

"Honestly, mate, where have you been?" asked Harry

"Greg's, dude" I replied.

"You didn't get another tattoo, did you?" asked Danny suspiciously.

I decided to play on. "Yeah. I did"

"Dougie, we're going for that show at Southend, remember? Hope it's not on your arm Don't want it to be sore!"

Shit! I had completely forgotten about that!

"I hope you can do it, man" said Harry.

"No. I was joking. Ari went and got a tattoo."

"Who's Ari?" asked all 3 in unison.

"Lara's nickname" I said, jumping on the sofa.

"Alright, as I was saying before Loverboy came back" I shot Harry a deathly glance. He smirked and continued "How about we go off on Friday? Chill out at the beach for two days, do the gig Sunday night, come back Monday?"

"That actually sounds good" I muttered.

"Cman! Gi's back after so long – I just can't leave" moaned Tom.

"Bring her" said Danny plainly.

"Yeah, so you can take Jess?" I asked. I knew him too well.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"And you can take Lara" finished Harry.

"And…depends if that Aussie chick's free or not!" said Tom and we all burst out laughing, but my mind was already racing.

There probably wouldn't be a better way to break the news to her and maybe ask her out…..


End file.
